


Gravity

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: JJ finds Emily randomly laying on the ground exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

JJ came through the front door following her daily routine. Keys in the bowl, gun in the safe, badge on the counter, go-bag in the laundry room. It had been a short case, only three days, but she was exhausted and ready to see her beautiful girlfriend.

Emily had taken the weekend off as a strong suggestion from HR to either use her vacation days or lose them. JJ hated going out of town and leaving Emily at home, mostly because Emily was in fact a sad puppy who didn’t know how to properly take care of herself. If JJ didn’t cook Emily would survive entirely on coffee, twizzlers and Chinese take out. It drove JJ crazy.

She kicked off her shoes and made her way into the apartment, it was early afternoon but there were no signs of Emily down stairs.

“Em?” she called out. Instead of a clear answer she heard what sounded like a wounded animal coming from the bathroom upstairs. Perplexed, she followed the noise until she pushed open the bathroom door.

JJ flipped on the light and heard a loud groan. There in the floor, in nothing but a pair of purple boy shorts, was Emily. She was laying in a heap with her knees tucked under her stomach and face resting on the cool tile.

“Jesus Em, what happened?” JJ asked as she wet a wash cloth and sat down to pat Emily’s face.

“Penelope Garcia,” Emily moaned pitifully.

JJ couldn’t help but laugh, “Did you party too hard with Pen?”

“I’m never drinking again,” Emily swore.

“Oh baby, how much did you have?”

“We finished a bottle of teq….” before she could finish her sentence Emily had shot up from her position and hoisted herself over the toilet where she proceeded to throw up.

JJ pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. After a few good heaves JJ wiped her mouth with the cloth before Emily took up the fetal position again.

“God, we should get you to bed.” JJ offered.

“The bed is too far, just go one without me,” Emily half heartily waved at the door. “You don’t need to be here for this”

“Babe, I’m not leaving you on the floor. Come on,” JJ stood and took Emily’s hand to hoist her to her feet.

The sudden movement made the room spin and Emily had to brace herself against the counter. JJ propped Emily’s are around her shoulders and placed her arm around Emily’s waist for balance. They slowly shuffled toward the bedroom where JJ laid Emily down gently.

She moved the trashcan to the side of the bed before leaving momentarily to fetch a glass of water and some Tylenol. By the time she got back to the bedroom Emily had her head hanging over the trash can, while sitting up in bed.

“Make the room stop spinning,” Emily moaned.

“Here,” JJ took Emily’s leg and moved it off the edge of the bed to where her foot was planted on the ground. “This should help stabilize you”

“You’re so good to me,” Emily told her as she dry heaved into the trash.

“I love you,” JJ smiled. “Even if you can’t hold your liquor”

“It’s Pen’s fault! A night in, she said. It will be fun, she said. Fuck her,” Emily pouted.

“I’m sure she’s probably not feeling much better,” JJ reassured.

Once Emily seemed finish with the trash bin JJ set it on the floor and helped Emily slowly lay back on the bed, always making sure her leg was firmly planted on the carpet. Emily laid on her side and JJ crawled into the bed behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette. JJ nuzzled into Emily’s neck and they both finally drifted off to sleep


End file.
